


Outbuilding Conversion

by glitteredsins, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Chris Hemsworth and Matt Czuchry [17]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), The Resident (TV 2018) RPF, Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 16:24:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20678387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitteredsins/pseuds/glitteredsins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Chris Hemsworth/Matt Czuchry storyline in the BDSM RPS RPGCitadel.





	Outbuilding Conversion

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Chris Hemsworth/Matt Czuchry storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG [Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read).

"So Kate faxed me the plans and I googled the hell out of outbuilding conversions," Chris says with a soft laugh, unrolling said plans out onto the snooker table in the so-called man cave. "I've sketched a rough idea of what I'm thinking in pencil so we can change it as you want. Since there's already a wet bar, we've got plumbing and we can put a huge ensuite bath in that corner and maybe a kitchenette along the same wall."

Matt leans in to peer at the plans. "Wow," he murmurs as he takes it all in. "So this space is literally for us to retreat to for alone time?"

"Yeah, that's what we wanted, right?" Chris asks, having sketched a huge bed against one wall, bookended by night tables, with a comfy sitting area in front of a whole wall of windows looking out over Matt's property.

"Yeah," Matt nods. "I just... I don't want it to just be somewhere we sneak off to fuck." He looks up at Chris, "It's not, right?"

"No. That's why there's a sitting area and I thought we could have a TV mounted here, and the kitchenette. I also thought we could put a desk over here," Chris points out on the floor plan, "so if you really need some quiet space or a change of scenery you could come out here. And it can also double as a guesthouse for when my family comes to visit or your sister and your parents are both here."

And now Matt feels like a jerk. "Oh," he blurts out, hand shoved through his hair, "yeah, yeah of course," he blushes a little. "Yeah, that's a great idea."

Chris smiles. "It's a fair question," he says, putting his arm around Matt's shoulders and pulling him in against his side in a hug. "But no, I paid attention to what you said you wanted. A retreat for us."

"Okay," Matt nods, slipping an arm around Chris's waist. "And how much do you want this to be your project?" He looks back at the plans again, at the care Chris has taken to put everything in place they might want.

"As opposed to hiring professionals?" Chris asks.

"The whole thing, do you want this to be your baby so to speak? I mean you've moved into an already established home, so if you want this to be your contribution to our family space then I'm totally on board with that, you can do as much or as little on it as you want." Matt gives Chris's waist a squeeze. "What do you think?"

"I'd love to do most of it if we're not in a rush," Chris says. "We've got plumbing, there's electrical, it looks in decent shape. It's really just insulation and drywall, painting, flooring. I might get someone in to help me with some of the fixtures and tiling but I think I can handle most of it myself and once I'm done Dhaka in January, I should have a good month off."

"Then that's what we'll do," Matt grins, "rather, what you'll do while I write," he corrects. "Just let me know if and when you want me to contribute because I'd be happy to, but I also understand if you want it to be your thing,"

Chris grins back and kisses Matt. "You can cheer me on, keep me supplied with water and the occasional beer."

"Oh I think I can do better than that, I think a cool box of refreshments is the very least I should show up with," Matt glances around the place and smiles. "What about outside? Should we put a porch or canopy on? A space for a fire pit?"

"A fire pit would be awesome," Chris says, getting excited again. "I could do an interlocking brick patio with a soft seating area plus chairs and then the fire pit."

Matt laughs at that. "Who knew renovations was the way to make you happy, huh?" He leans in to seek a kiss. "I love it!"

Chris turns, pulling Matt in close and kissing him thoroughly. "I like working with my hands when I can."

"So it seems," Matt's laughter is smothered by Chris's mouth and he responds eagerly. It doesn't take much for Chris to distract him like this, a kiss, a touch, even a look has Matt focusing his entire attention on his new lover.

Chris groans into Matt's mouth and then kisses his way down his lover's throat, hands sliding down his back to his ass.

"I can't get enough of you," Matt murmurs, tilting his head to one side to better allow Chris to continue what he's doing.

"Even if it's out here?" Chris murmurs in return, the words half-smeared against Matt's skin as he grinds lightly against him.

"Huh?" Matt's brain is clouded by desire, so he doesn't quite understand what Chris is asking him. All he _can_ think about is how Chris smells, how he can feel his lover's cock has thickened as it's rubbed against him.

"I want to fuck you," Chris says, lifting his head for a moment. "Out here, now." Mouth back on Matt's throat.

The noise that Matt makes is less than dignified, his fingers tightening on Chris's clothes. "Yes, yeah," he groans out. "Please."

"Don't move," Chris says, the words almost a growl as he steps away just long enough to lock the door. Better safe than sorry and the last thing he wants to do is scar Luca or Kate.

Matt suddenly finds he can't move, even if he wanted to, the way Chris spoke to him had turned his knees weak. So he leans against the pool table, eyes never leaving his lover even for a moment.

Moving back in front of Matt, Chris reaches out to unzip Matt's jeans, slipping his hand inside, eyes locked on his lover's face.

"Oh!" Matt blinks, one hand fisted in Chris's sweater to steady himself. He tilts his face up to his lover, his lips parted, his face flushing with arousal.

"I want to taste you," Chris says, making sure he's giving Matt lots of room to speak up if he needs to. His hand wrapped around his lover's erection but unmoving. "I'm going to kneel and suck your cock but I want you to let me know if you get too close. I want you to wait and come when I'm inside you - if you can."

Matt nods, his lashes fluttering as he takes in Chris's demands. "Okay," he manages, the one word laden with need. "Okay, I'll... I'll wait." He's utterly spellbound by how assured Chris is, how he clearly knows what he wants and how to ask for it.

Chris goes to his knees, pushing Matt's jeans down over his hips and freeing his cock. He wraps his hand around the swollen flesh and tongues the tip, dipping into the slit with a glance up at his lover.

Matt blinks hard as he stares down, chin to chest, at Chris. Chris who is on his knees, being rather lewd in his actions and in the heated way he's holding Matt's gaze as he teases him. "Oh fuuuuck," Matt breathes out, his hands on the edge of the pool table, his fingers curling around the edge in an effort to hold on in case his legs go weak on him, which is entirely likely he thinks.

Chris grins and closes his lips over the crown, sucking lightly before taking Matt deeper, tongue working against his cock, his own throbbing needfully between his thighs.

"You're enjoying this," Matt stutters out, and he's not talking about the blow job, because that's a given. He's referring instead to the obvious delight Chris is taking in tormenting him.

Chris pulls off for a moment. Barely. Breath ghosting over Matt's cock. "Yeah, do you want me to stop?"

Matt experiences a full body shiver, goose bumps popping up all over his skin at that barely-there caress, and he has to take a moment before he can reply. "Um, only if you're going to fuck me," he manages.

"In a minute, I promise," Chris says, taking Matt down his throat again, hands already pushing his jeans and underwear down further, freeing his lover's legs.

"Okay," Matt replies, his voice cracking as Chris strips him from the waist down, with knowing and oh so sure hands. He shifts one hand from where he'd been holding so tight to the edge of the table and cups the back of Chris's head.

Chris groans at the touch, sucking harder, head bobbing as he cups Matt's balls, lightly kneading them in one hand.

"I'm getting close," the warning is hissed out between clenched teeth. "Chris! I'm close," Matt's tone holding a note of panic, clearly he doesn't want to let his lover down and wants to hang on.

Chris pulls off and reaches into his pocket for a small tube of lube. He flips it open, slicks his fingers and, rising to his feet, reaches around to rub the pads between Matt's cheeks, over his hole. "I can hardly wait to be inside you," he murmurs, smiling at his lover.

Matt tips his head back, seeking a kiss even as he bears down on Chris's fingers. "Please," he mumbles, lost in the fact he can taste himself in his lover's mouth. "Please Chris..."

Chris nods, easing his fingers free. "Sit on the edge of the pool table," he says, opening his jeans and freeing his cock. He'd pick Matt up but his lover's already declared that a soft limit.

Doing as he's directed, Matt shuffles his ass on to the wooden ledge circling the table, his shoes, jeans and underwear awkwardly kicked off from where they'd pooled at his feet. He finds himself staring at Chris's cock, desperate to have it inside him, stretching him open, filling him up. "Like this?"

Chris nods. "Exactly like that," he says, slicking more lube over his cock before moving between Matt's thighs, hands going to his ass, tilting him at just the right angle to line up and starting pushing in.

Chris manhandles him with ease, so sure, so confident and Matt just goes with it, willingly, eagerly. "Oh... yes! Please!" Matt grits out as Chris enters him, grabbing for his lover's shoulder to steady himself. "I need you, I need it. Fuck me," he demands. "Fuck me!"

"I'm going to fuck you," Chris promises, pushing all the way in, eyes flickering between Matt's face and where his cock's disappearing into his lover's body. "I'm going to fuck you so hard..." He grins and kisses Matt. "Hold on tight."

Matt nods, tightening his grip, his body is greedy for Chris, his own cock has softened, but it seeps semen almost continually.

Cupping Matt's ass, Chris pulls back and drives in, sinking his cock deep. And again. Hard and then harder.

Grunting at each punch of Chris's hips, Matt finds himself losing himself in his lover, relishing each move, each sound Chris makes, the flush that blooms over his lover's face as his movements speed up.

"God, you feel so good," Chris grits out, moving Matt onto his cock, again and again, his cock sunk deep with every movement. Lost in the pleasure. "So hot, so tight... I'm gonna fill you..."

It feels deliciously dirty to be fucked like this, half dressed, on an old pool table. Chris's carefully drawn plans scrunched up beneath his butt as his lover pounds into him. At this angle, Chris is also punching his sweet spot with each forceful thrust and right now it's moving from incredibly pleasurable to an odd mix of pleasure-pain that has Matt keening each time as his dick lazily dribbles a continual stream of cum.

Another half dozen thrusts, Chris holding out as long as he can, and he comes with a rough groan, teeth clenched against anything louder as he empties his seed into Matt's hole. Hot and thick and wet.

Wrapping his legs around Chris's waist, Matt keeps his lover close, he reaches to encircle Chris's neck with his arms and presses kisses overheated, salty skin.

Panting, his chest rising and falling, skin glistening, Chris shifts so he can capture Matt's mouth, taste his sweat on his lover's lips. "What about you? Do you want my hand, or my mouth?"

"I um," Matt swallows and makes as if to look down between them. "I think I already did," he admits.

"Yeah?" Chris's eyes sparkle and he grins, following Matt's gaze. "That is incredibly hot," he says, his cock twitching, still buried deep inside his lover.

"It wasn't like a usual orgasm," Matt explains, still bemused, "but I know I've ejaculated, and I don't have an urgent need to. It's never happened before though." He looks up to meet Chris's gaze.

"It's pretty rare unless you're doing it intentionally," Chris explains, giving Matt another kiss. "My thrusts were hitting your prostate, basically forcing the come out, but without the actual climax."

"Huh," Matt huffs out a noise. "It's odd for sure, I think I liked it." He'd happily admit he's still a little sex dazed. "We can do it again though? At least we can try, yeah?"

Chris's grin widens. "We can most definitely do it again," he says, unable to stop smiling. "We can do or try pretty much anything you want," he promises Matt with another kiss.

"Why are you so smug, huh?" Matt chuckles as he chases a kiss, nuzzling at Chris's mouth.

"I'm smug because I fucked the come right out of you," Chris says, nuzzling back, in absolutely no hurry to move, the building warm enough and Matt perfect in his arms. "I've only ever managed that when I was trying specifically for that result, so you got a first from me too."

"Yeah?" Matt grins, inordinately pleased to hear that. "I like that," however he pulls away, albeit reluctantly, "I need to move," he admits. "And I have no idea how I'm going to clean myself up."

Both their shirts are covered in come, Chris's jeans too. "Give me your shirt, put your jeans and underwear back on. They'll hold the mess until you can make it into the house. And you can wear my hoodie. I'll just hold the plans in front of me." The plans they smushed all over the pool table, he notes, amused.

Laughing, the sound low and throaty, Matt nods. "Okay," he grimaces as Chris pulls out and then he pushes himself off the table. "Fuck," he groans, straightening out. "I am too old for this shit."

Chris grins. "You are not," he says. "Besides I'll give you a back rub later."

"A back rub?" Matt snorts. "That's just another form of foreplay right?" He pulls his underwear up with a noise of disgust, then his jeans. "Do we need to start carrying old fashioned handkerchiefs in our pockets for clean up?"

"Maybe," Chris allows. "But I can manage a back rub without molesting you," he says, eyes twinkling as he adds, "Pretty sure I can."

"I'm calling bullshit," Matt grins, his shirt pulled over his head and scrunched up. "I think they may need some attention," he nods at the plans, all scrunched up and smudged from their sex.

Chris laughs. "I'll print out a new set, trace everything, and next time we'll roll them up first." He hands Matt his hoodie, taking his dirty t-shirt from him.

"Next time huh?" Matt pulls on the hoodie and can't help but laugh at how large it is on his much slimmer frame. "Is this one of Thor's hoodies?" He holds his arms out and looks down at himself.

Chris laughs again. "Hold still," he says, scooping up his phone and taking a quick picture of Matt. "You look very sexy."

"Sexy? Like this?" Matt scoffs. "In an oversized hoodie?"

"_My_ oversized hoodie," Chris corrects. "Your hair mussed, freshly fucked, most definitely... Besides sexy's in the eye of the beholder and I'm the one beholding," he says with a grin, putting his phone in his back pocket and stepping in to kiss Matt firmly on the mouth.

Matt pushes Chris away, just a little, enough to hold his gaze. "We should go back," he murmurs, "before you make me look more disheveled and debauched."

"Okay," Chris agrees, folding the plans in half and carrying them in front of him. "If we run into Kate or Luca, you run for the bedroom and I'll cover for you."

"Jesus, do I look that bad?" Matt reaches up to smooth a hand through his hair, trying, in vain, to tame it back into some semblance of normal.

"No, you look gorgeous," Chris says sincerely, "but between my hoodie and the rest of your clothes, I thought you might appreciate me running interference so you can clean up."

"Shower you mean," Matt tugs up the zipper and offers Chris his hand. "I don't think a quick run around with a washcloth will quite cover it." He teases, "At least all you have to do is dip your dick in the sink to be presentable."

"And change my shirt and jeans," Chris says, but yeah, Matt's right. He's getting off easy. He links his fingers with Matt's and gives him another quick kiss, heart twinging. "Thanks for letting me mess you up," he teases.

"Oh it was entirely my pleasure," Matt laughs, and it really was. He's still a long way from getting used to how free and spontaneous Chris is with his sex and his affection.


End file.
